


Gray

by Willia



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst, Child, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 13:58:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4394582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willia/pseuds/Willia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un petit OS en hommage à Gray, ou du moins à l'enfant qu'il a été...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gray

"Prends Gray, va-t'en !"

Ta main dans la mienne, petit frère, on est invincibles. Ta main dans la mienne, on courra jusqu'à s'effondrer. Cours, cours, ne t'arrête pas. Ne pense pas à Maman, ne pense pas à Papa. Ils sont saufs ne t'en fais pas, ils sont saufs. Ta main tressaute dans la mienne. Ne me lâche pas. Ne me lâche surtout pas. Je devine l'horreur sur ton visage, et je sais que j'arbore la même. Oh cours petit frère, cours. Cours comme si ta vie en dépendait, car c'est sûrement le cas. Ne te retourne pas, je t'en pris, ne te retourne pas pour regarder nos assaillants. Ne jette pas un regard vers la cité, j'ai peur que le spectacle en soit bien terrible. Allonge tes foulées je t'en supplie, on ne va pas assez vite. Cours comme tu ne l'as jamais fait. Je me fiche que tes muscles te lancent, et que ton esprit tourbillonne. Vas plus vite, plus vite.

Ta main glisse de la mienne.

J'entends tes pas derrière moi, dans le sable meuble. Reste juste derrière moi, je t'en prie. Fonce. Galope, sans t'arrêter, sans te retourner.

Un cri terrible et bestial fend l'air. Je me jette sous une souche, j'ouvre grand les bras pour que tu sautes t'y réfugier.

Personne ne vient. La plage est déserte, et le ciel dégagé. Je sors de ma cachette. J'hurle ton nom, je le gémis, je le pleure. Je parcoure toute la plage, tous les recoins où tu pourrais être.

Peine perdue. Ta main, ta main était dans la mienne, et tes pas recouvraient les miens !

Je rentre à la ville. J'en passe les portes déchiquetées, je marche au milieu des allées démolies et désertes. Mon regard tombe sur une pauvre silhouette emmaillotée de blanc soutenant un cadavre. Elle se retourne. C'est Maman. Et le corps, c'est celui de Papa. Avant que je ne puisse dire un mot, la voix chevrotante de Maman parvient à mes oreilles :

\- Où est Gray ?


End file.
